Object of My Obsession
by Yappatan
Summary: Ruto is obsessed with Link and will do anything to have him. EDIT: New chapter, the conclusion?
1. Meet on the Ledge

Zelda © Nintendo.   
  
A/N  
Damn, it's been a long time since I've put anything up on FF.net.  
This isn't too long right now but it will get longer later. I decided to set this a few years after OoT, Link is 25, so are Malon and Zelda. Ruto is 24. This is basically about Ruto's obsession with Link that goes to far. I might have to change the rating in later chapters, not for sex but for violence, although I might not have to change it.  
  
Object of My Obsession  
By Phantomon  
  
Ruto could not stop thinking about Link. She knew it was true love since the day he became her fiancé. Ruto was obsessed with everything Link. She could not stop talking about Link, she drew Link, and she even had a shrine dedicated to Link. She had to be with her Link.  
  
There were many things preventing their union. The first being the fact that she and Link were different species. She was Ruto and he was Hylian. The second being that Link was married to Malon. Ruto knew this and hated it. She would, and could go to any lengths to destroy their marriage and take Link for herself. Although this would be next to impossible to do. Link and Malon were dedicated to each other and they had three young children.   
  
Ruto frequently went to Lon Lon Ranch with the royal Zora messenger to deliver messages or to order milk. Whenever she went she would look for Link. If he was there she would talk to him forever which annoyed Malon. Fortunately for Malon, Link was usually away doing business at Hyrule Castle. When Ruto learnt that he was away she would leave the ranch in a horrible mood and her mood would be sour for the rest of the day. One time it lasted for 3 weeks.  
  
Ruto never did go up to Hyrule Castle herself. She thought of Princess Zelda as competition. Ruto had it in her mind that Zelda wanted Link. She was right to an extent. Zelda had a crush on Link for some time and probably still did but Link never had strong feelings for her. They tried to start a relationship together but with Link having to help out villagers with their problems and Zelda having to rule Hyrule they just decided that a relationship would be too hard and that they should just stay good friends. Link then went back to Lon Lon Ranch and realized that Malon was just right for him.   
  
Zelda didn't get married after Link left and she decided to dedicate herself to her country and rebuild it after Ganondorf's tyrannical reign. Ruto didn't realize this at all because she was so obsessed with Link.  
  
****  
  
It was the New Year's Day holiday in Hyrule. Link and Malon had went to Hyrule Castle Town with their children to celebrate the holiday with Malon's aunt and uncle who owned a small inn and tavern. Malon and her children were still asleep but Link wanted to go outside for a walk.   
  
There was a light layer of snow on the cobblestone walkways and the sun was just rising. Link had a new blue tunic on that he got as a present from Malon. Link walked down to the drawbridge and past the moat. He walked all the way to the bridge near Kakariko village and stopped to rest. "My, it sure is cold today," he said to himself.  
  
"I know," replied a female voice.  
  
"Who is there," asked Link.  
  
Ruto crept out from behind the side of the bridge. "Ruto!" Link yelled, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"I know! I've missed you Link."  
  
"Same here, we really have to talk."  
  
"I know, I'd like to know what you've been up to during this holiday."  
  
Then there was an awkward silence. Ruto thought it was strange that Link was so surprised. How long had it been since they had seen each other? It was 1 year. Ruto didn't realize this. The year had passed quite quickly for her because she had to deal with more and more politics. She had taken over the Zoran throne since her father had become too old and ill to rule. She was also being bothered by Zoras who wanted to marry her. She refused every single one as Link was her one true love.  
  
Ruto and Link just stared at each other for a few minutes. Link was smiling and Ruto was melting. Then she couldn't hold it in any longer, "Link, I love you!"  
  
"What," Link asked.  
  
"I love you Link, with all of my heart!"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Link, remember when I gave you the Zora's Sapphire. Well, that was to show my love for you, and that I love you. It was also to show that you and I were engaged to be married."  
  
Link was stunned by what Ruto had just said. He just thought that they were friends. He thought that the engagement was just a joke. "Ruto, I thought that the engagement thing was just a joke!"  
  
"Well," she said tears welling up in her eyes, "I didn't! I thought it was serious! Link, I love you!"  
  
"How could it have been true love, I was ten, you were nine! We had only known each other for a couple of days. You hated me and wanted nothing to do with me when we first met!"  
  
"Well, things change Link."  
  
"Does this mean you don't love me?"  
  
"No! I love you and always will!"  
  
By now Ruto was sobbing and Link didn't know what to do. He walked over to her kneeled down beside her and patted her on the back. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"Apology accepted."  
  
Ruto and Link hugged and parted ways. "Happy holidays," Link shouted from the other side of the bridge. Ruto waved and they wouldn't see each other until the spring.  
  
****  
Ruto knew that Link didn't love her, but that he liked her. _I'm going to make him fall in love with me_ she thought to herself that night in bed. _Whatever it takes, he will be mine!_ But how was she going to make him fall in love with her? First of all she had to get rid of Malon and the children. Perhaps by making them feel betrayed by Link.  
  
Ruto had a terrible idea. That spring Link turned 26. She was going to give him a birthday present he wasn't going to forget, ever.  
  
To be continued…..  
  



	2. Step One

You know that damn disclaimer.... Zelda (c) Nintendo. 

A/N: I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. Here's the next chapter. BTW if you are offended by prostitution or sex, **beware**..... Well, beware for the next chapter because I might have to bump the rating up to R or something. You'll find out why.  


Object of My Obsession   
By Phantomon 

Chapter 2: Step 1 

Spring had sprung and Ruto was still toiling away at her plan to make Link hers. She knew what she wanted to do but had no idea how to execute it. She had to move fast or else Link's birthday would pass and this plan would be useless until the next year, or at least a major holiday. Ruto was going to throw a party for Link in Hyrule Castle Town for his birthday. Then the night of his birthday she would get him drunk and send him to bed with a prostitute, in hopes that Malon would find them in bed together and leave him. 

Ruto didn't even think about how ridiculous her plan was. She didn't know how hard it would be to get Link drunk since he wasn't too fond of alcoholic beverages. Finding a woman to sleep with him wouldn't be hard. There were many brothels scattered around Hyrule, and the women would do anything to be with a man as handsome as Link. Ruto even contemplated getting two to sleep with him. The next morning, after Malon (hopefully) leaves Link, Ruto would comfort him and earn his trust and eventually make him love her. 

**** 

Two days before the party, in disguise, Ruto set out to find her perfect prostitutes. She wasn't going to chose anyone pretty. She wanted to go for an older more worn out woman who Link would not want to be seen near the next morning. Then Ruto thought again, _What if Malon is more forgiving because her husband was in bed with a nasty old hag? Perhaps I should go for a pretty girl....___

Ruto went to a wooded area outside of Kakariko village. This area was notorious for all sorts of illegal activity. Drug trafficking and prostitution ran rampant. She knew she could find the perfect girl for the job here. She walked into a well kept brothel that was full of women, and men of all sorts, from all walks of life. There were men who looked very wealthy and those who looked dirt poor. 

There was an older woman sitting behind a counter and Ruto walked up to her, careful not to step on the people on the floor. "Excuse me," Ruto said in her most masculine sounding voice, "I'm looking for a woman, or two." The woman was reading a book and didn't look up, "Well, the night has been very busy," she said, her voice rich and smooth and a slight Gerudo accent, "I've got about ten or twenty girls left tonight. I've got a lot of girls working for me you know," the woman glanced up at Ruto, "and we're always looking for a Zora or two around here, some guys, and their _preferences._" Ruto gasped loudly. "How did you know," she whispered loudly. 

"That hooded cloak makes you look suspicious, oh and your feet. You need a longer cloak. Why do you want some women?" 

"I need them for my friend, he's sad because he just broke up with his fiancé and needs some cheering up." 

"Ah, a bachelor. Galeliah! Show this person what we've got." 

Galeliah, a voluptuous women in her mid '20s led Ruto to the end of the hallway. "Take your pick, they'll do anything for anyone, anytime," she said. 

"Alright," Ruto replied. 

Ruto stepped into the well lit room. There were a lot of girls in here. They were taking turns doing each others hair or make up. _They're all very pretty,_ Ruto thought. She around and a raven haired girl caught her eye. She seemed to be very popular with the girls as they were all fawning over her. She seemed to be about 19 or 20. "Her," Ruto said pointing to her, "and her." Ruto pointed to a strawberry blonde girl who was thin but pretty. "Adaliu and Savwa, customer," Galeliah said. The two girls walked to the door where Ruto was standing. "This is Adaliu, age 20, and Savwa, age 17." Adaliu flipped her black hair and batted her eyes at Ruto, "Pleased to make your acquaintance," she said bowing. Ruto wondered if they knew who she was. "Good evening," Savwa said too, she seemed shy. 

"Adaliu, Savwa, you are to go with this woman. She has a customer for you." 

"Yes ma'am," they replied. 

****   
  
"Where are you taking us," Adaliu demanded. 

"To your customer miss, I know you two will like him." 

"We had better, I'm only reserved for the best Hyrule has to offer," 

"Hmm... Yes, well this guys is good, he's not dirt like the men at the brothel." 

"Not all the men at the brothel are dirt," Savwa piped up. 

"Says you woman," Adaliu said, "Unyar doesn't love you, he's just there for sex, you do know that. Stupid girl." 

"I am not stupid," Savwa said, obviously offended, "I never said that he loved me, or that I loved him! And I'm not stupid." 

"Hmph... Well any ways, she is right, some men there aren't third class scum. In fact, some of the men that come in are upper class. We've had some senators and even a cousin of _Princess Zelda_ one time." 

"Interesting," Ruto said. 

"Some of the girls that work there are from high class families," Savwa said, "My father was a high priest in the Temple of Time...." 

Ruto wondered if she was related to Rauru, but that was unlikely since Rauru never married or had children. He was chaste. Then Savwa continued on talking about her family. She got into prostitution when she was 16 because she was tricked by a recruiter for the brothel and never had the courage to leave. "Oh Savwa, you are such a stupid girl," Adaliu said again. 

"Am not!" 

"Yes you are you little wench! I swear to the goddesses, you're the worst at the...." she was cut off by Ruto. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY! SHUT UP!" Ruto screamed. The two girls were quiet until they got to their room at the inn. 

**** 

The next morning Link was in his room getting ready for the day. "I wonder why Ruto was so eager to throw a party for me, we hardly know each other!" he said. 

"She's just trying to be nice Link," Malon said. Link felt guilty, he thought he knew Ruto's intentions. That day at the bridge, when Ruto told Link about her feelings, Link knew that she would trying something like this. She would shower him in gifts and throw magnificent parties for him, so that it would tempt him into leaving his love, Malon. He knew that Ruto was extremely jealous and no matter what, he wouldn't let her do anything to ruin their marriage. 

Link finished dressing and kissed Malon. He had to tend to the horses with Ingo today because Malon was sick. Little did Link know, but Malon was pregnant with their fourth child. 

The day of the party. Malon was feeling better but not well enough to go, but she told Link otherwise. They left their children at Lon Lon Ranch with Talon for the weekend. They took a wagon to town from the break of dawn and got there at noon... 

**** 

"You girls are to wait here until your customer arrives, do you year?" Ruto said to the two girls. 

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison. 

Ruto stomped out of the room and discarded her cloak in a waste bin in the town. She made her way to the village square where she was to greet Link. It was reaching noon and Link was nowhere to be seen. Ruto was getting impatient and so was the crowd. Finally at noon Link and Malon walked into town and all of the townsfolk greeted them warmly. 

Ruto hushed the crowd down, "I welcome you all to the 26th birthday of my good friend, Link!" she yelled, "I am honoured to wish him a happy birthday on behalf of Hyrule and the surrounding area. Let the festivities begin." Ruto walked from the podium and the festival continued until night fall. But at sundown Malon began to complain, "Link, I don't feel so well," she said. 

"What's wrong love?" 

"I feel faint, and my stomach hurts." 

"I'll take you back to your room. Immediately!" 

Link and Malon rushed off to the inn where they were to stay for the night. A physician stayed with Malon until she went to sleep. He told Link to go enjoy the party and that his wife would be all right. Link nodded and went back to the party. 

**** 

"Link! You've returned," Ruto said, hugging him, making sure that she pressed herself against him so that he felt her and that she felt him. "Ruto..." he said. 

"Say no more, let's go for some drinks at the Hylia Tavern!" 

"I normally don't drink, but I could really use a drink now. I've had a very stressful day." 

"Me too, hurry let's go before it gets too full!!!" 

The two entered the pub together and sat down at a far table. They had a small conversation about Link's family and his wife. Link just thought she had a cold and a stomach ache from too much food. "What would you like to drink?" she asked. "Anything," Link replied. 

"I'd like a pitcher of ale," she said. 

"For yourself?" the bartender asked. 

"Of course not silly, for the both of us!" 

A man came up to their table with the pitcher and two glasses full of the frothy amber liquid. Ruto took a sip and looked into Links eyes. How she loved those eyes, the deep blue, it was like the ocean. Her second true love. Link guzzled down his glass and continued with the rest of the pitcher. Ruto was pleased with what Link was doing. They ordered another round. Link's speech was slurring and he was beginning to get sloppy in his actions. Ruto still stayed on her glass of ale and drank no more. She wanted to stay sober so that she would have total control on Link. 

At one in the morning she decided that it was time. It was time for Adaliu and Savwa to shine...   


_To Be Continued_   



	3. Link's Future

High atop the highest peaks of the Death Mountain range, in a cage, in a cave, lay poor mister Link, trapped there by an obsessed princess who could not bear to see him love another. The Princess was the one of the Zoras, named Ruto of the Zora's Domain. A spoiled child she was, and was raised to appreciate the finer thinks in life: jewelery, gourmet food, palaces and hot men. Well, one hot man in particular caught her eye. His name was Link, Hero of Time, and he had been engaged to Ruto at a young age. Said engagement was not official. The Hero of Time dismissed this engagement as a passing fancy, and childhood games. As he grew older, he thought less of the the princess and more of the maidens that ran about the streets of Hyrule Market Town. But eventually the Hero married the farm girl, Malon, and they had two children.

The Zora princess became bitter and resented their marriage. She tried her best to hide her feelings in public, but in private she was destroyed. Ruto eventually became queen of the Zoras after the passing of her father when Link had his second child. Ruto was becoming delusional and started to believe that it was Link's fault that her father had died. She convinced herself that because his daughter did not have a husband, it caused him great grief he passed away.

In the months that followed the death of her father, the Zora kingdom became a different place. Fired by Ruto's new found hate for the Hylians, she began to instill that into her subjects. As the years went on (three to be exact) the relationship between the Zoras and the Hylians became sour. The Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, tried her best to learn of the problem between the Zora's and the Hylians. The mood of the two peoples became tense and surprise attacks on either were becoming common place.

Zelda was worried by these things. She could find no logical reason for these actions and beliefs. As much as she and Ruto talked about the problem, she could not get a straight answer out of the Zora Princess. Ruto's answers varied from "A betrayal of trust from the Hylians over the past three centuries," or "the demand for clean water by the people of Hyrule Castle Town has dried out wells and therefore we must sever these ties before we have no more water to live in. Afterall, we Zora are an aquatic race." Zelda had a hard time believing Ruto on these fronts because one: the Zoras had been allies with Hyrule until the great civil war that had just ended 25 years earlier and 2: Hyrule Castle Town did use Zoran water. The natural springs in the area came from the Zora's domain, but there was nowhere near the amount of people to drain the springs dry, except maybe in the Gerudo Valley where water was scarce. Therefore, there was no reason for Hylian-Zoran tension over the supply of water.

Zelda did have a hunch that she spoke to no one about. Perhaps this new tension was the work of Ganondorf, a man who had been sentenced to life in the dark realm 7 years previous. Maybe he had brainwashed Ruto into believing that the Hylians and Zoras should sever ties so that he could have allies. She believed this a possibility and sent Link to investigate.

On a cold summer night, Link set off to the Zora's Domain. Link snuck into the Zoran territory and began to look for clues. He searched high and low for any signs of the Dark Lord but could find none. Then he went into the Zora's Lake to look for clues but found Ruto waiting for him with an entourage of Zoran men. The princess said she was overjoyed to see the Hero of Time, but her voice did not let on that she did. It was no longer warm and girlish, now it was a voice of a woman, a cold bitter woman. Ruto slinked up to Link and placed a hand on his chin and planted a kiss on his warm lips. Link was startled. Ruto stepped back, looking angrier and colder than before and turned around, walked down the platform which once served as the dais of the former Zoran idol, Jabu Jabu. When she reached the end, she said "Good bye Link," and began to cackle as she dove into the warm water of the zoran Lake.

Link was stunned. He didn't understand this behaviour. He knew Ruto had loved him since their engagement as children (despite what she had said when he was in the water temple) and wanted to marry him, but he did not think that she was this serious and bitter about his marriage. Link then realized the purpose of her entourage and started to run, but he was no match for the Zoras who were much faster than him. They tackled him and pinned him to the bottom of the lake, although the water was only a few feet deep. They held him down under the water and stripped him of his weapons and money. Link passed out underwater from the lack of air, but was brought out of the water by the Zora's as soon as he had stopped struggling. They were on strict orders not to let him die.

Link awoke the next morning on a mountain. From his cage in a cave, he could see the smoke of Death Mountain. Link was brought to a different mountain. This mountain was in the Death Mountain range which stretched from Hyrule to God knows where. The mountains in this range are large and in charge! No really, but Death Mountain is by far the largest, tallest and most dangerous. It was the only active volcano in the entire range. Link had been placed on a different mountain, far from Death Mountain, but not far enough for the plume of smoke to be out of sight, and for ashes to not reach him. The winds in the mountains were harsh and strong and carried the debris from the volcano many miles away. Link was placed atop the second largest mountain in the range. It was further north than Death Mountain and snow capped.

Link sat confused and hungry in his cage and went over the details of how Ruto could be so insane, and how she could have done this to him. He wondered if she had told his family they were dead, or if Hyrule was mourning over his death. Link was getting worried that Malon might remarry, of if she was grief stricken, like stay-in-bed-insanely-sad-speaking-three-words depressed.

Link was not amused and famished. He had to starve for about a week before any sort of care package arrived. He was sure the Zoras had left him for dead until he woke up one morning to find a brown package by his cage. The writing on it said(in messy writing) "A special package, for a special someone. 3"

"Who would send this, surely it isn't Ruto," Link said aloud, "Maybe it was Darunia? No, he wouldn't put a heart at the end, would he? He's funny like that."

Link proceeded to rip open the package and devour the contents. He had never seen the food that was in the package before. Strange pastries, fruits, dried meats, a canteen of water and a flask that he could not open. He was careful not to eat everything in the package incase the sender did not return for a while. The thought of who might've sent it was constantly on his mind. Maybe it was Malon, perhaps a Goron had seen him being dragged up into the mountains by some srange Zoras and had warned Malon who prepared a package for him. But she couldn't have made these foods. Link had never seen the fruits in the package, "Unless," he though, "These are Gerudo fruits. I saw this orange one growing on trees in the valley. Maybe they're from that guard I had a thing with. Hoo boy!" Link was excited at the thought that maybe these were from one of his Gerudo lovers from back before he got married. Link went to bed, satisfied, thinking that maybe he could just survive here until a wandering Goron would hear his cries of help during the day.

The next morning Link awoke to another care package, with the same message and continued to do so for the weeks to come. Every day he would wake up in a clean cage with new food and water, but never a new flask. He figured that there was alcohol in it and the sender didn't want him to drink it so she sealed it up really well, just as a joke.

Link had been in the cage for three weeks, it had been raining the past few days and he was soaked to the bone, cold, and dirty. His clothes were now torn, and his beard seemed to grow an inch a day. It's flaxen hairs were coated in mud and laced with crumbs. During a break in the rain he woke up to darkness. It seemed as though the sun had set, but infact, he had a visitor.

The large man standing infront of the cage was garbed in a large, long sheepskin jacket lined with wool, his clothes underneath were foreign, black with intricate needlework. On his hands were gloves with the fingers cut out revealing his dark skin. His hands were large and powerful looking. Link looked up into man's eyes, they were amber, very familiar looking. "Gerudo," Link thought. His hair was unruly, red and long and his beard was thick and bushy. Link stared into this man's eyes, he looked crazy. The man's eyes became slits and he grinned, Link then realized who was facing into his cage, "Ganondorf!"

"It took you a while to guess. You looks just like a dog, boy," he said, his voice rougher than it used ot be.

"Why aren't you locked up in the dark realm?"

"I escaped."

"How?"

"Why would I tell you. Wouldn't want precious little Zelda to find out would I."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever I feel like, boy. But I won't kill you, no, you may be of some use to me."

"What use?"

"We'll find out in a while. But first, what the hell happened to you?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Sure it is, if if wasn't for me, you would've starved to death."

"What, you sent those care packages?" Link asked, then wretched at the thought of the little heart.

"Yes. What else can I do when I'm hiding out in the mountains?"

"The food, how did you get the food?"

"Well, I have my sources. You see, there are people in other countries who don't know me, and I have been gaining some allies, mainly gangsters and the like, but I have also gathered traders and shop keepers who will travel to far away lands to buy me things I want. I was travelling arond the mountains one day and came across you in the cage. I thought you looked utterly pathetic, and despite our past arguments, I thought I might give you a break."

"You have alterior motives don't you. What do you want? I'm not joining you that's what. And don't think that because you saved my life that I'm going to give you my triforce."

"Of course not my dear boy, not right now. You'll find out in time what plans I have for you, but please hear me through about your food source."

"I have been arranging with a few Gerudo traders to bring the finest food out here for me. I do have loyal supporters still."

"So you're going to try and wedge yourself back in with the royalty of Hyrule and try your takeover again."

"Perhaps, but not for quite some time now. Right now I need your full cooperation Link. I am going to release you, and you musn't run, for if you do, I will take your piece of the triforce and kill you."

"Alright, just don't call me your special someone."

Ganondorf winked at Link. He set down the pack he was carrying and placed his hands over the bars of the cage and said a few words. Light emitted from his hands and the bars began to melt away leaving globs of motel metal at the bottom of the cage. Ganondorf did this with a few more bars, but just enough to let Link through the cage.

Link crouched down and got out of the cage and wobbled out of the cave. He didn't hink it was so bright out. The front of his cage was at the mouth of the cave, but that seemed to make all of the difference. The sun was glaring down at him and he looked away. Link adjusted to the sun after a few minutes, but walking was another thing. His legs were weak from weeks of sitting down in the cage. He tried to walk around in it as much as possible, but it was too low to get any good exercise.

Ganondorf and Link travelled til the sun set and they came upon a small village in a valley. THe town was very quaint and a few children ran about in the streets. Ganondorf led Link up some stairs past the village square and up into a wooded part of town. There were few houses there, and at the end of the street you could see a large brick house, it's windows emitting a golden glow. The chimney had a stream of smoke coming from it and the smell of food wafted from the open windows. Ganondorf halted and yelled "Shit, someone's in my house!"

To be continued...

A/N: This was the result of being bored at work.

So this is sorta how Object of My obsession was supposed to turn out, but I don't know if I like this. Chances are that I will never finish "The Oobject of My Obsession" because I forgot about it a few years ago and got bored with it.

I probaby won't continue this one any longer becuase it's the conclusion to the Object of My Obsession. Although, I have plans for this one. 


End file.
